fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC17
is the 17th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Incident Arc". In this episode where Cure Sakuya appears and revealed to being Esther Blanchett. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot * Transcript One week later, into the Edo Middle School, the classroom, it was revealed that Azmaria recently transferred as a new transfer student of the first grade. The teacher is coming with the new student and presented her. She made the bowing to greet to her classmates and she presents, the teacher wrote her name in Japanese Katakana, she said she born from Portugal and lives into New York, until her transfert into the Izumo Village. Antonio and Regan who are also the first grade students, they recognized her as they meet with Azmaria since the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. After classroom, Azmaria is sitting on the chair and look at the window, she is surrounded by Antonio and Regan as she noticed them and they are the second-grade students, they becoming friends very quickly with Azmaria, but they were unaware she was actually Seiryu. When she out of the classroom, she met Joshua as he was surprised to learn that Azmaria is the new transfer student. Azmaria explains it's Rosette who has enrolled her into the Edo Middle School so she could study. In the first-grade classroom from the Heian High School, the teacher presented the new classmate who is actually Meg, she introduces herself as "Megumi Mitarai" (her true name), she's the new classmate as a first-grade student and said she come from New York in North America. The teacher asked Meg to sits next to Joshua Christopher who's now a first-grade student. Joshua then met Meg as he said he and his older sister who also comes from New York, he feels he will become good friends, Meg did not know that Rosette had a younger brother and she had known her for a while, Joshua is very surprised to learn that Megumi is a friend in Rosette, but she asked Joshua to call her just Meg. In the thrid-grade classroom from the Heian High School, the teacher presented the new classmate who is actually Jo, she introduces herself as "Jo Carpenter", she's the new classmate as a thrid-grade student and said she had 17 years old. Later after the classroom, Jo then met Benvolio and Emilia, both of whom were the same age as her, then Emilia asks if she can become her friend, Jo accepts but remain cold, she gets up and says she goes to the canteen where her friend Meg is waiting for her, Benvolio is very surprised as he knew Meg not long ago and had heard talk she was transferring to the same high school. Later after school was finished Rosette was wondering with, Azmaria, Joshua and Chrno and come back into home. Rosette said she goes into the bathroom and wants to be alone. In the common japanese bathroom, Rosette removes her school uniform and underwear, then she opens the door and takes the shower as she sits on a small wooden stool. In her thoughts, Rosette thought about Cure Sakuya. In the flashback when Cure Sakuya is on the sakura tree's branch. Then Cure Sakuya tried to shooted Cure Tsukiyomi. She protected from the bullets by created a ice barrier while hold her Yata Mirror. She asked why Cure Sakuya attacked her. Cure Sakuya said "My identity does not concern you, idiot! It's all your falut, Tsukiyomi!! You're the only responsible for Ion's death six months ago!! You assassinated him before my eyes!". Cure Tsukiyomi tries to pursued her but Cure Sakuya run away from the scene. End of the flashback, Rosette had finished showering and closing the shower valve, then plunged the Japanese bathtub. Rosette asks herself who she really is and why she attacks at her. Later in the garden from the Borromeo Hot Spring, while Hermione trains by throwing shurikens and kunais towards many targets, the wooden sections are thrown towards Hermione, she sliced them with her Natsudori, the sliced wooden sections and falling in the lawn. Hermione's mother had noticed that Hermione was behaving strangely those days, and had the impression that she was really serious. While Hermione panted and breathed heavily, Juliet felt the same. She thought Hermione had many friends, very rich and is very popular, Hermione's mother replies she had never had any friends, and has only Tybalt as her only childhood friend, because in fact because the majority of people, except herself and her husband, are afraid of Hermione because of her supernatural powers and they think she was a demon from her early childhood so Hermione was unaware of her true form. Into a flashback where Hermione's past 10 years ago is shown, the sad and innocent Young Hermione has been sidelined by other children as they commented that she was a demon as she can resisted from flames, a young child thinks it's not serious, another child comment that she had a birthmark on her back and thinks she was really a demon, anyone who could be friends with a monster and it's best not to get close to her. Young Hermione firmly clenched her flaming fist by saying no, then shouts out she was not a demon, another child saying that Young Hermione is her fault and she was demon, ordered to shut up and she's not her fault. End of the flashback, Hermione's mother explains that Hermione has always been alone since she was a child, and one should not blame her for being a spoiled child, because she really wanted to have friends. Another flashback shown that a child punched at Young Hermione's face, she wobbled at the ground, she shouts out that he was wrong and she is not a demon as she had said. A child replies it's the same, Young Hermione was a youkai, since it was she who had burned their village, Young Hermione said that her parents went to look for a fiery monster that it was it who really burned their village. The child said that it's the same, she was the only one responsible for what could have happened, and want to explain how she could survive in the flames, it proves she's not a human but a youkai. Everyone are shocked, a little girl asked what is a youkai, the child said it's a supernatural monster, another boy said that his mother said that the youkai can attacked humans without they can see there as real ghosts, a girl said that Young Hermione is really a youkai, because she had a birthmark on her back. The child leader ordered to capture her while other children are going to attacked Young Hermione, she shouts out to stop and leave her alone. By far, an explosion of fire was provoked which had been perceived by the surviving villagers. Just after the flame explosion, in her thoughts as she said she was not a demon and it was not her fault, it was revealed that her face was crying, the flames disappeared. The parents of the village children arrive soon after, a father hugged at his son and was furious that Young Hermione had been able to do something like this, a mother said angrily that she had even assaulted the children, while Young Hermione was crying as the mother said she was a monster. Later, Young Hermione was tied up in a woodcutter being prepared and surrounded by the angry villagers while one of them held a torch on fire while they gossiped about of her. The villager was prepared to burned the woodcutter while Hermione was afraid and crying. Suddenly, three rocks are thrown at the villagers while Hermione's parents are jumped and appeared in front of the villagers to protect Young Hermione, they just have just finished chasing the fiery monster. Hermione's father is angry as they will not let them touch their daughter. The villager who still hold the flaming torch as he thinks they are the parents of the demon, while Hermione's mother detached her daughter by cutting the strings as she asked if she was fine. Hermione's father ordered to stay away or he going to launched a powerful bomb, but the villagers will not let themselves be intimidated. He had thrown a powerful bomb in front of the afraid villagers while Hermione's mother taken Young Hermione in her arms and running away before the bomb is about to explode. The villagers became frightened and fled, and the bomb exploded. Shortly after, Young Hermione and her parents finally moved away and stopped. Hermione's father have a serious glare as he said they crazy to be afraid of a child at that age. As their daughter sobbed and suffered, Hermione's mother asked if she's fine. Young Hermione crying timidly, her mother consoled her and asked her not to cry anymore. Young Hermione asked why these people are so wicked with her, she did never harmed and saw her a monster. Hermione's mother know that Young Hermione had never harmed, but these people are truly egoistic and cruel and spend their time persecuting innocent victims, but they understand her and never treat her as a monster or a demon. To console their daughter, he had then mistakenly show a Ninmenju, a strange tree which bears flowers looking like human heads which scared her. Young Hermione weeps more in her mother's arms while her mother got mad at her husband. So, he had to show a nice thing, a beautiful photo that represents the city of Kyoto, Young Hermione is a little comforted as she stop crying and wonders what it is. Hermione's father explains that the city of Kyoto is a wonderful place, full of traditions and a unique culture, and there they will move to Japan and live in a new life in Kyoto. Young Hermione begins to smile while her mother can live there in a traditional paradise bea. End of the flashback, Hermione's mother said that's how Hermione behaved like this because she wants to have friends by becoming popular and behaving like a good noble lady but she was always immature and impulsive but yet she had Juliet as her new friend since Juliet is herself her master. In Juliet's thoughts, Hermione's past probably recalls that of her own past, she felt that Hermione was like her. Meanwhile, Cain is accompanied by this nun woman with red hair so her face is not yet and completely revealed. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Ninmenju. Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 29 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 28 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi, it was revealed that the Ninmenju Ayakashi cannot move because of the appearance of a tree, then Cain will take charge as he said that will then kidnap Rosette's younger brother. At the same moment, Joshua said that he go to 7-eleven store and Chrno go to walking, they leaving from the home. During his walk, Cain will appear before Chrno suddenly. At the home, Rosette had heard Chrno's voice as he yelled for help and ordered to stop, she open the door quickly and she was shocked that it's Chrno who was kidnapped by Cain before her eyes. Rosette shouts Chrno's name, but Cain run away and jumped quickly by taking Chrno with him. Azmaria is coming as asked what happened, Rosette said it's Chrno was kidnapped. Azmaria thought it's the one of the Guardians of Yomi, and he surely intends to face them. Azmaria transformed into Seiryu and asked Rosette to riding on her back and must to pursued them. At the same moment, Hermione was exhausted after so much training, Juliet came to her and asked if she was fine, but Hermione persisted and refused as she wanted to continue to train. Meanwhile with the pursuit with Cain who carrying Joshua in his arms, Seiryu flies in the sky while carrying Rosette on her back. Finally, they will finally arrived at the Cain along with the Ayakashi who holds Chrno hostage with the branches of trees. Rosette ordered Cain to released Chrno while Seiryu threatens to get angry and cut it into slices, but Cain refuses and it is this woman who must ask her because it is Rosette she wants, Cain ordered her to show herself. Behind this Ayakashi, the young woman will eventually show herself, Rosette was very shocked, because this redhead woman is none other than Esther Blanchett, Rosette has the widened expression and pronounces slowly her name. Esther had a serious look at Rosette saying she had a score to settle with her. Esther reveals at them that Rosette had murdered her friend Ion Fortuna more than six months ago, and it was Rosette who had killed him in front of her eyes, everyone are shocked except Joshua who's unconscious. A little flashback shown where Esther is very shocked that the so-called Rosette who had a bloody body and holds her gun as she just had to assassinate Ion Fortuna. Return into reality, Rosette remain silent while Seiryu replied that Rosette had nothing to do with this matter and she would never do such a thing, she thought that Esther intended to kill her by revenge, and wonders if it's really worthy of being a christian woman. Seiryu said that Rosette is a good person and never killed to an innocent. However, Cain is armed with a scythe and threatened to beheaded Chrno, Esther really wants to fight Rosette alone, and if her friends get involved in their individual fight, it's Chrno that he will be beheaded or even be devoured alive by the Ayakashi. Having no choice, Rosette went down from Seiryu's back and going to fight, Seiryu tried to reason her as it's insane to fight alone but Rosette refuse because the fate of Chrno is more important. Rosette accepts to fight against Esther but has no reason to kill her and make Esther to switch sides and join among them. Esther refuses and what interests her is Rosette's death if she managed to kill her. She will then show her Spiritual Paintbrush and revealed to be Cure Sakuya herself since the meet into the Hanami Festival, Rosette is shocked and will eventually learn that it was indeed she who had defeated the Tanuki-like Ayakashi but she also wounded Juliet during her berserk state, Rosette never forgave her for hurting Juliet in a brutal way although she is delighted to have stopped her, but was very disappointed that another person she even beat Juliet then is her only great rival. Esther and Rosette are transformed into the Onmyouji-Precures and the battle is engaged. Meanwhile with Juliet and Hermione, Koumori's voice was heard and warned them. Koumori was accompanied by Meg on Kirin's back, he shouted that Rosette was in danger and was fighting another Onmyouji-Precure, and apparently she really blamed Rosette for such reasons, Juliet and Hermione are shocked. Returned in the battle against Cure Sakuya, she used Floral Bullet to tried to shoot at Cure Tsukiyomi as she panicked with a comical way and she tries to defends herself against the Floral Bullets that caused the floral explosions. After the smoke clears, Cure Tsukiyomi dashed towards Cure Sakuya and attacked with her Yata Mirror. But she dogged from the Yata Mirror, then she used Silver Moon Swan but Cure Sakuya used Polar Bear Roar to neutralized it, Cure Tsukiyomi had both hands placed on her head, with a shocked expression and screamed while tears steamed with a comical way, dashed towards Cure Tsukiyomi, she punched her at the face with a comic effect which projected at the ground. Chrno yelled Cure Tsukiyomi's name while Seiryu tries to intervened, but Cain stops her with his scythe and threat her of decapitation. Cure Tsukiyomi gets up and summons the christian cross-like icicles towards Cure Sakuya, but dogged them quickly and used Polar Bear Roar towards her. Cure Tsukiyomi panicked with a comical way, she defends herself with a spiritual shield but has been destroyed, she still resists and stands up from the roar. Cure Tsukiyomi asked at Cure Sakuya that if she was also an Onmyouji-Precure, why she going to take revenge against her. Cure Sakuya replies she wanted to avenged from Ion's death as she said before, she became an Onmyouji-Precure only to avenged him and kill Cure Tsukiyomi from her own hands. Cure Tsukiyomi shakes her arm with a comical way while replied she did not kill him, she said she was innocent. Cure Sakuya ordered to the Ayakashi to launched the human head-like fruits to Cure Tsukiyomi. The Ayakashi launched the human head-like fruits, Cure Tsukiyomi repulsed each the human head-like fruits back with her Yata Mirror like a baseball bat, the anger veins appears on her head and frowned while commented these fruits are too disgusting and too morbid to eat. Cure Sakuya said that the fruits from the Ninmenju serve to heal wounds and sickness, and also helps to prolong life and youth and live longer than a youkai, Cure Tsukiyomi does not care what she tells. . Major Events * Esther Blanchett reapears and revealed to be Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess. * It was revealed that Meg is transferred into the Heian High School as a second-grade student, while Jo is transferred into the Heian High School as a third-grade student. * Azmaria is transfered into the "Edo Middle School" as a transfer student and being the first grade. * Hermione accidentally seriously wounded Juliet by impulsive act that made herself responsible, which lead her to become more serious and mature. * The "Incident Arc" will ended with the episode 17, and starts the "Shibuya Trip Arc" with the episode 18. * This is the last episode to have "Memories of You" and being replaced by "Kimi to Nara!" as the ending. Trivia * Another flashback about Hermione's past is revealed. * Joshua Christopher is now a first-grade student into the Heian High School as Meg who's also a transfert student as a first-grade student. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Ninmenju is a strange tree which bears flowers looking like human heads. These heads cannot speak but they do smile and can even laugh. In the autumn season, they bear face-shaped fruit which tastes sweet and sour. If they laughs at the tree, the head-shaped flowers will laugh back at that person. If they laugh too strongly, the human-like heads will wilt and fall off the trees. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Seth Nightroad * Caterina Sforza * Ion Fortuna (flashback only) * Antonio * Regan * Hermione's father * Hermione's mother Category:Episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Incident Arc